Shangrila demon central
by Infinitystarx
Summary: how can four girls be mistaken for the infamous sanzo party?...it happens alot to these four girls.


We had always heard of the party lead by the blonde priest Sanzo, but we had never met them in person. We were always the party no one expected to see, demons had always attacked thinking we were the infamous sanzo party, and we had no idea how they could mistake four girls for them but they did on several occasions. But it was very funny to see the expressions on the faces of those assassins who mistook us for the sanzo party. The four of us made up a very mismatched bunch, there was me Akane, the red haired half demon, then there was my younger friend Ryoko who despite her small size was quite strong, her golden eyes and chestnut brown hair made her unique. The other two of the group were Haruka, the tallest, her dark blue hair and eyes to match were really quite beautiful to see but her personality was anything but beautiful, she was cold and distant and almost always angry, her accomplice was Chiharu with blonde hair and violet eyes she was adorable but her masochistic tendencies made her a very dangerous opponent, she had the power of illusions, which made her victims worst dreams come true before their eyes.

So here we were staring into the face of yet another group of demons, who were looking very confused indeed.

"Not again" the tallest of our group sighed, flipped her dark blue pony tail over her shoulder and glared at the three demons before us.

"What do you think Haruka?" Chiharu asked, leaning on her annoyed friend.

"Get off me" her friend replied, shoving the younger girl to the side and grabbing her pistol from the rock next to her.

"Hey you're not the sanzo party, where are they?" one of the demons shouted, he seemed like the leader.

"Don't know, don't care" Haruka complained shooting a warning shot into the air, before folding her arms.

"Can we kill em' Ruka?" Chiharu asked, undoing the chain around her waist and snapping it on the ground like a whip, it cracked before glowing a slight blue colour.

"Do what you want" Haruka answered, focusing her attention on the leader of the group.

"I'll take the leader, your three decide the rest" she said, before running towards the leader, firing her pistol repeatedly as she ran.

"The silver haired guy's mine" Chiharu yelled, cracking her chain on the ground again.

"Guess that leaves you for us" I said tilting my head and unsheathing my sword which rested against my back, it glowed with a brilliant white light as I did so. Behind me Ryoko stood, holding the dagger I had give her.

"relax, Ryo I'll take care of it" I said to the younger girl, she nodded barely I could see her hands shaking slightly, she was a demon but she was still a child after all and this kind of stuff still scared her.

"Let's go Hikari" I whispered to my blade before swinging it down in the direction of the demon, he dodged the attack easily but ended up against a tree, he laughed.

"You girls are all going to die" he said, shaking his head.

"Oh really" I swung my blade down again, then followed the demon left with it, I felt the blade hit the demons arm and then a moan as he realised he was bleeding.

"You will die for that" he said, turning to face me and charging me head on.

"Too slow" I said, I brought the back of my blade down on his head, knocking him to the floor. The demon lay at my feet, unmoving but it was clear he wasn't dead, not yet anyway.

"Any last words?" I stood over the unconscious demon, shaking my head. I received no reply from the brunette so I shrugged my shoulders and drove my katana threw his chest.

"Ryo, you ok?" I shouted to my companion, who was standing leaning against a tree, unseen by the other two demons, I breathed a sigh of relief and ran over to her.

"Akane, are you hurt?" she asked, I shook my head and leant on the tree next to her watching the other two fighting. Haruka had the leader pinned against the ground under her foot and was glaring at him, meanwhile Chiharu was sitting on the ground cross-legged watching her target writhe in pain in front of her, every so often she would tug on the chain around the demons waist but other than that she really wasn't paying much attention to him.

"Wait! I was just looking for sanzo!" I hear Haruka's demon begging.

"Let's see if you can still talk with a bullet on your head" she said, bending down and placing her gun against his head, she waited only a second before she pulled the trigger and listened to the shot echo around the forest.

"Chiharu, finish him off" Haruka said to the younger blonde, who was still watching her victim with childlike curiosity.

"Ok Ruka" the girl jumped up from the ground picked up the remaining chain left on the floor, wrapping it around the demons neck she tilted her head and smiled.

"Goodbye" she said, before pulling with inhuman strength on the chain, the sounds of the choking demon were short-lived, and he fell to the ground before too long.

"Is anybody hurt?" Ryoko asked, Chiharu shook her head, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Nope" she answered, cheerfully.

"How long is it before we actually get to sleep in a real bed?" the young girl complained, linking her arm with Haruka's who was trying to push her younger companion away but failing.

"I'd say were nearly at a town" I answered, from behind the two, we walked through the forest slowly taking in the warm weather and high tree's. At my side, Ryoko walked as close as she could, still shaken up by the fight earlier, I placed my arm around her shoulders and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Ryo its safe now" I reassured her, she smiled back but didn't move away. It was kind of cute really the way she was so frightened and vulnerable, I felt the need to protect her like she was my little sister.

"Look!" Chiharu shouted, running ahead towards a break in the trees. As we got closer I could see houses and a road running through the centre.

"Finally, a town" I felt Ryoko relax beside me and I breathed a sigh of relief


End file.
